


Notable Occasions on the Calendar of Dread

by Jadelynlace



Category: Hemlock Grove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadelynlace/pseuds/Jadelynlace
Summary: The horrors that live in the back of your mind do not come out to play when they are requested of them. They sit idle in your cranium watching your life unfold with precision and decide when to strike in the exact moment it will inconvenience you. Knowing all too well what will happen, and feast from the misfortune as if this were their last meal—but its not, and it won’t be over for a long, long time.





	Notable Occasions on the Calendar of Dread

**Author's Note:**

> Sensitive materials including, but not limited too: psychiatric hospitals, self harm, suicide, mental disorders, language, cheating, drug use, violence, sexual themes. Please read at your own risk.

It was the gold plated switch blade that lived endlessly in the sewn pocket of my boots that first lured me on the quest for the crimson liquid. I remember the day as vividly as I can recall almost any vision that lurks in the dark corners of my brain. I watched him in his car slice the end of his thumb with a razor and swirl the blood around on the body of the girl he intended on fucking. My best friend.  
I named you Athena, because you will be nothing if not wise. Her words echoed through my hollow being every minute of everyday. I never felt wise, not could I recall one particular moment in my mundane mere existence where what I had accomplished made me feel as though I had lived up to my birth name.  
Yes, I am broken—but don’t you dare doubt that I’m powerful. I will destroy myself, and it will be glorious. 

***  
The car is quiet, stilling eeriness that lurks between the two men who sit upright in the compartment seats. The taller of the two has been chain smoking for almost an hour, on his fourth cigarette of the evening and nowhere on the horizon is his deemed ending.  
His best friend sits with him, anxiety bubbling behind every breath he takes as he had simply joined the other man to tell him words that had been perched on his lips for almost three days now.  
“You wanted to tell me something.” Roman states through smoke beckoning from his lungs.  
Peter remained silent after Roman’s spoken words; he had only intended to meet up with Roman today too display to him the worries on his brain and yet although the words were sitting on his lips, he couldn’t produce them alike.  
“Athena is back.” Peter finally said, slowly if that. Peter knew the reason she left, Peter knew the whole story.  
There was a cough initially, as Roman took his moment to regain his stature, hearing the sentence he had been lusting after for almost two years now. He couldn’t help but feel the bubble of anxiety, unsure nervousness glistening inside of him at the words from Peter.  
“Not the way you think, though.” Peter added, almost too quickly. “I’m surprised you don’t already know.” he then finished, almost as if he was toying with Roman.  
“What do you mean?” Roman asks bluntly, emotionless.  
“She’s being treated in the psychiatric ward of your facility—behind your company’s walls.” Peter nearly hummed, almost disgusted in a sense that Roman hadn’t the slightest clue of the subject he undoubtedly caused, even if it was two years prior.  
“You know I have no contact with that wing, that’s under medical staffing and Dr. Pryce runs the majority of it.” Roman counteracts, spitting poison with each ward.  
“Stay away from her that’s all I’m asking. Don’t bother her.” Peter demands, his words booming from his tongue in a manner that was unusual, even for him. And with those words, Roman starts his car.


End file.
